1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fan duct to guide the air flowing through a heat sink for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during normal operation, which can destabilize the CPUs and cause damage to the CPUs. Oftentimes, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat from a CPU. The heat dissipation device frequently comprises a fan for facilitating removal of heat from the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted on the CPU inside a computer. The fan is directly mounted on the heat sink. The fan generates a current of air flowing through the heat sink, to enhance heat dissipation into the surrounding air.
To facilitate outside cool air to be drawn by the fan through the heat sink, a fan duct has been developed to guide air flowing into the computer and toward the heat sink. A conventional heat dissipation device with a fan duct is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,384 B2. The heat dissipation device comprises a fan mounted to a heat sink secured on a CPU, and a fan duct. The fan duct is fixed to the fan by screws. It is necessary to use a screwdriver or other tool to manipulate the screws. Therefore it is inconvenient for the fan duct to be assembled or disassembled. Another conventional heat dissipation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,659 B1. The fan duct assembly comprises a fan duct attached to a computer enclosure for receiving a fan. The fan duct comprises two sidewalls. Each sidewall has a fixing edge adapted for abutting against the computer enclosure. The fan duct is locked to a panel of the computer enclosure via the fixing edges thereof. It is laborious to disassemble the fan duct from the panel of the computer enclosure.
Thus, it is desired to devise a fan duct which can easily be assembled within and disassembled from a fan.